Conventionally, a vibration damping device is known that includes: a cylindrical first attachment member that is joined to either one of a vibration generating unit and a vibration receiving unit; a second attachment member that is joined to the other; and elastic bodies that join the attachment members, as is shown in, for example, Patent Document 1 below.
The elastic body includes a first elastic body and a second elastic body, both having an annular shape and being spaced from each other in an axial direction. Between the first and second elastic bodies, a liquid chamber is formed, and also a plurality of elastic division walls, which divide the liquid chamber into a plurality of pressure receiving liquid chambers, are arranged in a circumferentially spaced manner, the pressure receiving liquid chambers being in communication with each other though a restriction passage. The elastic division walls are joined to the first elastic body and are also in abutment with the second elastic body. The second attachment member is axially divided into: a first division body to which an inner peripheral edge portion of the first elastic body is joined; and a second division body to which an inner peripheral edge portion of the second elastic body is joined.